wamrsmootherfandomcom-20200214-history
Diana
Diana, Diana Skoody, Duva Skoody, Hatsoonie Meekyoo, Swaggiestia Ludenberg, Fuckign Tsundere, Tell Me Jokes, or simply just gay, is one of the supporting characters in the Wamr Smoother series. She is known for Guava, fucking Gigi, having a blaze-it-tastic birthday, and terrible,'' terrible ''puns. Appearance Diana looks like a straight floridian girl, but she has a double life as a really gay lesbian. Despite being from Florida she is super pale and hates hot weather. Personality Diana is gay tsundere kawaii desu. Diana is a generally kind individual, who may come off as unemotional at first, but that is just due to her desire to restrain her longings for Spongebob. She is really fucking gay, and enjoys Krusty Krab pizza, because it is the pizza, for you and me. Sometimes, her jokes come in handy, and they make everyone laugh. She gets along with others during Mafia games, charming them with her OOC personality and puns. Sometimes, she may feel bad about herself, despite her all-around wonderful personality.She thinks that Madoka is fucking stupid, and likes gay anime. She also really likes unemotional anime characters such as Celestia Ludenberg and Kyouko Kirigiri and these types of characters are the reason why she exisits. History Diana's history goes back to way back when she was with Gigi, when they were like embryos. Historians surmise that she actually was born cradling Gigi in the gayest fashion ever, shielding Gigi from the horrors of the world. Ever since she was a kid she has been really into pokemon and often pretended to be pokemon with Gianna when they were young. Her past is pretty boring except for the fact that she peed her pants when she was in Kindergarten while sitting in the sandy part of the playground and walked away like nothing happened. Spam Diana used to be plagued by spam from both Gigi and PISS in the past. See examples one and two . Epicmafia Beginnings Diana has been a member of the Wamr Smoother Crew for quite a while, since the first few games. She was a very accessible and easy to reach player, fulfilling the needs for having a certain amount of players in order to play. Despite this, she refused to be brought into the group chats, and to this day, she is not a part of the official chat. Guava Ok so like 2 years ago there was a post on Tumblr that said "type your name with your eyes closed" and Diana put Duava and Gigi put Guabbq. Their friend Nancy said "your shipping name would be guava." Thus, guava was born. And Nancy become their child and Diana refuses to recognise anyone else as their child besides Nancy. Copying and Pasting Gigi, PISS, and Diana copy and paste conversations had with each other that they think are funny to each other, ending up with someone often complaining. For example, when Gigi and PISS both send Diana the same thing, Diana often says, "GIGI/PISS JUST SENT ME THIS." Rejection of Daughter When Gigi finally revealed to Diana that they had a daughter, Diana simply said "no" because she only wants Nancy to be their daughter, which lead to one of the most despair inducing moments of all time. PISS is Too Late For The Joke Sometime between 420 AD and 2014, PISS asked Diana why Guava was her and Gigi's shipping name, prompting Diana to explain and say that "you're two years late for the joke." Later on, PISS would miss quite a few more jokes, causing Diana to say "PISS is too late for the joke part two." Spongebob Sexting Recently, since sexual practices had ended up being a bore, Gigi and Diana began to sext using Spongebob quotes. Some of what was said was so fucked up and wrong that it cannot be repeated ever again. Historians are confused and shocked by what they have found out, and horrified that anyone would actually try to incite arousal by quotes from Doodlebob and the Hash Slinging Slasher. Relationships Gigi Gigi and Diana have a fucked up relationship in which they fuck each other. They're really fucked up and that fucks everyone up. They are cousins but they're both gay even though you're only supposed to have one gay cousin and they also have another gay cousin and his name is Brian or something. Once, while Gigi was trying to set up the Gamecube when they were both like 7 Diana knocked the chair from its spot so when Gianna went to go sit down there was no chair and she fell on her butt and Diana thought it was the funniest thing in the world. However, they're really cute also, seeing as once Gigi fell asleep holding onto Diana's arm. She gets mad jealous if Gianna calls someone else her wife. PISS PISS and Diana are good friends. They have known each other since Rosemary existed, but not that long, but pretty long. Their relationship consists of telling of bad jokes and 420 smoking weed together. Except they don't actually smoke weed, but it's the thought that counts. PISS even has Diana named as "Tell me Jokes" on skype since pre-Rosemarian times. Baby Diana has a cat named Baby which is extrememly funny to PISS since Gianna has a dog named Baby and Diana's cat is a boy while Giannas dog is a girl. Baby has a messed up eye, but no one knows how it happened but he might have gotten it in a cat fight. He is still able to see and his messed up eye never causes him pain so Diana's dad never brought him to a cat eye doctor. Baby is a little shit who never stops bothering people for water even though he has a huge thing of water that is always filled. He is very affectionate and sometimes jumps on Dianas lap when she is in her room on the computer. Quotes *"Hi steph" *"I hope I get celes" *"Why am i not celes" Trivia *Diana is married to Mary Poppins *loves spongebob references *part plusle *50% Celestia Ludenberg and 50% Haku Yowane Category:Characters